Henge!
by shadowkitsune-sama
Summary: The henge-no-jutsu; the greatest threat to ninjas all around -or at least ninjas-in-training. Naruto might just fail the Academy once more because of it. No worrys, though! Shikamaru (reluctantly) to the rescue! What can go wrong with a genius' help?


**"****FAIL!"**

"Aw, come on, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto whined, "It was close enough!"

The academy class looked over at Naruto's Henge of Iruka-sensei. The imitation's face drooped badly, pale, sick, …melting? The Henged man didn't eve look human anymore.

Today was the Academy student's mid-term test on the _Henge-no-jutsu_. Last day was the _Bushin-no-justsu_. Both of which Naruto could not perform. Currently, he was failing with a probability of repeating the academy for a third year.

"Sorry," Iruka shooed the boy back up to his desk, "Yamanaka Ino, your turn."

**oOo**

As Iruka dismissed the children from his class, Naruto lingered behind them, shoulders hunched and head down.

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

"Gimme another chance!" Naruto yelled at the Chunin. "I have to be a ninja!"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Naruto, you just have to work harder from now on. You'll have to use your academy work to boost up this lost mark."

"Oh, come on!" Naruto jumped up on his desk. "Look! Look at my Henge!" He performed the jutsu, and the sickly figure appeared once again. "He looks like you! Come on, you can't fail me!"

… it looked like him?

The teacher studied the Henge for some form of similarity. He was pretty sure his nose wasn't on his left cheek. He would've definitely notice it if his eyes were on the verge of falling off. Not to mention those caterpillar think eyebrows. He was certain he wasn't that short either, and he had brown hair, not yellow.

He patted the boy on his head, "Sorry, Naruto, you fail. Better luck next time" He said consolingly.

"PU-leeeesssssu, sensei!" Naruto begged.

"No."

"If you don't I can't be held accounted for what I do to you!"

A threat, was it? Iruka gave him his best I'm-a-teacher-and-I-threaten-you-not-the-other-way-around stare, but the boy wouldn't budge. He settled on another verbal "No."

"SENSEI!" Naruto whined.

"No, Naruto."

"If I don't pass it this time, I promise to stop pranking you!"

"N-" well, that had it's merits…

"And I'll stop skipping your class?" Iruka's face looked thoughtful. _Just a little more…_ "And I'll stop sleeping in your class, or talk back to you!" Naruto finished it off with wide puppy-dog eyes and an angelic smile.

"N- Oh, alright." Naruto smiled, _Score!_ "But just this once, okay?"

Naruto nodded feverishly, "Yes, yes, bye sensei!" He ran off, waving his arms wildly.

Iruka shook his head at the retreating figure. If it was that easy to Henge, Naruto would have gotten it down years ago. But hey, it was his win, so why argue?

**oOo**

Naruto cursed himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Why did he promise his sensei that? There was no way he could perfect the Henge in one day! His Henge skills was on par with his Bushin skills. In other words, non-existing.

Naruto grabbed his head and ran off to the sunset in hopes of casting away his fret.

"Ow."

Naruto looked down startled at the sudden voice. He wiggled his foot, which had stepped on something hard. "Sorry, toe."

"That was me, you dufus."

The blonde looked _past_ his toe. "Oh, sorry Shikamaru."

The boy rolled his eyes and closed them again, "So troublesome."

"So lazy!" He shot back. _And smart,_ his mind supplied. "Really?" _He passed his test, didn't he?_ "Oh, right," Naruto answered out loud. His classmate looked at him weirdly. "Speaking of which, help me with my Henge, Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled, grabbing the boy's arm.

"No."

"Aren't you my friend?"

"You're too troublesome to be my friend." Was the reply.

"Please."

"Go away."

"Pleaseeee."

"I'm trying to sleep."

"PULeeasee. Please, please, please, PULLEEASE!" There was no answer, so Naruto continued his please-chanting. When he looked up, Shikamaru's eyes were narrowed into a glare.

"No."

And so, the please-chant was continued with the additional annoyance of Shikamaru-shaking.

"Fine," He finally sighed, pushing off the annoying boy, "but only if you promise never to talk to me again after this."

Naruto cheered, "Alright! Believe it!"

"…somehow I don't believe you."

**oOo**

Hours later, Shikamaru faced palmed at yet another failed attempt at the _Henge-no-jutsu_. "Tell me again why I'm teaching you?"

The inhuman form wobbled towards the boy. "Hey, it's only my thirtieth try! I'll get it right," The Naruto-thing scratched his head, "… eventually."

Shikamaru threw his hands up in the air. "Are you even trying?"

"YES!"

The lazy boy rubbed his face. "Do you know what you're doing wrong?"

"If I knew," Naruto whined, "I would've fixed it a long time ago! My life's at sake here!"

His words were ignored in favour of Sikamaru's thoughts. "Alright then," the boy finally said, "Do your _sexy-no-jutsu_."

"I- what?"

Shikamaru sighed, "In case you haven't noticed, your famed_ sexy-no-jutsu_ is a form of Henge. Clearly you're doing something right here."

Naruto nodded and proceeded to Henge. "_Sexy-no-jutsu._" He gave a wink in the form, "Okay~"

Shikamaru merely closed his eyes, "Good God. Now do it again but focus on your hair especially. Change it brown."

"Okay!" Naruto formed the seals, "_Sexy-no-jutsu_!" In a poof, a browned-hair, chesty girl appeared. She squealed in delight, "Oh my god, look, look, Shikamaru, my hair's brown!" She lunged at the boy, boobs squashed against Shikamaru's face. "It's brown!"

"Okay," Shikamaru pushed the chesty Naruto away, glad no one walked by at that moment. It would've been too troublesome … well, more awkward than anything, to explain to his parents if they ever heard about it. He waves his hand to catch Naruto's attention, not wanting to come into contact with her … with her chests again. "Now focus on the hair and your eyes at the same time."

Naruto scrunched up his face in concentration. _Hair, eyes… _"_Sexy-no-jutsu_!_" _Naruto looked over at Shikamaru lounging on the grass looking half asleep already. "Did it work, did it work?"

He cracked an eye open. "Yes; good." Naruto cheered, and Shikamaru had to hold up his foot to restrain Naruto from pouncing on him again. "Now work on your gender," he closed his eyes; he did _not_ want to see this, "Then height, getting rid of your whisker marks, and that scar over his nose, and whatever." Shikamaru nodded to himself. That should've covered everything.

With that, Shikamaru fell back asleep.

Naruto, concentrating on his Iruka Henge, didn't pay any heed to the sleeping boy. It was perfect! He had the hair down pat, as well as the eyes. If he continued on this way, he would have perfected the _Henge-no-jutsu_ by tomorrow!

Naruto rushed back to his apartment to practice in front of the mirror some more. He sat on the toilet seat, lid down, staring closely at his own face. He practically pressed his face against the mirror.

_Henge-no-jutsu!_

The half-Iruka face appeared! _Yes!_

As the sun slowly sank down the behind the row of past Hokages, Naruto, never moving from his spot, practiced all day. His last sight as he slowly drifted off the slumber was the smiling face of a perfect imitation of Iruka-sensei with his patent Naruto toothy grin plastered on his face.

**O-o**

The next day, Naruto practically skipped his whole way to class. As usual, he was the last one to enter, but for once, he wasn't dreading what Iruka-sensei would do to him. For once, he would impress the teacher so much that Iruka would _have_ to bow down to him before claiming Naruto truly was the best ninja in the world.

Naruto grinned cheekily to himself. And then everyone would love him -especially Sakura-chan, and Sasuke-teme would beg for his forgiveness for ever calling him a dobe.

Naruto grinned to himself as he flung the door to his classroom open.

"You're late!"

Naruto ignored his sensei's accusation. "You shouldn't worry about that, sensei!" He yelled back, "'Cause I just spent the whole night perfecting the _Henge-no-jutsu_!"

"Ah?"

The blond pointed at Iruka, "If I can perform a perfect Henge right here and now, you promise me you'll never call me late ever again, and bow to me whenever I walk by?"

Iruka chuckled at the boy's antics, "How about I pass you on your mid-term test?" He offered.

Naruto thought hard on the offer "… alright, I accept!" He dashed to the front of the class pointing at everyone watching, "You're all my witnesses!"

They, of course, ignored him.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" Iruka asked.

The boy nodded, "Get ready to witness the greatest ninja ever!" He closed his eyes. Naruto focused on the points his lazy friend went over with him.

Facial disfiguration, check.

Height, check.

Proportioned body, check.

Hair colour, check.

Eyes, check.

He opened his eyes will full determination. "_Henge_!" Naruto yelled.

Iruka, and the class leaned in to see how much Naruto actually improved.

In a puff of smoke, a second Iruka appeared. His face was perfect, his height was perfect, his hair was perfect! He even got the length of the scare correct! For once, it even looked healthy! He –

There was a shrill scream from the girls.

"**NARUTO!**" Iruka yelled.

Shikamaru closed his eyes. "Oops," he thought, feigning sleep, "I knew I forgot to tell him something."

It really wasn't _his_ fault, you know. All he wanted to do was sleep anyways.

Besides, you'd think Naruto would've realized. After all, how hard is it to not realize you _weren't wearing any clothes?_


End file.
